


You have no right!

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Episode s03x23, F/M, Friendship, Hiatus part 1, Love, Love Confessions, Season/Series 03, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs is in the hospital and everyone is worried sick. They work very hard to find the one responsible for it. But there's someone who manages to sneak into Gibbs's hospital room at night. ONE SHOT.





	You have no right!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So, I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: Angst/Romance  
> Paring: Abby/Gibbs  
> Rating: T (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)  
> Spoilers: "Hiatus part I" mostly.  
> Author's note: I know I know here I am yet again with a new fic. This is a one shot, and I couldn't help it. I watch the rerun last night and this simply popped into my mind and screamed to be written. So, don't be too hard on me, it's nothing big. Oh yeah, Gibbs don't have amnesia and as not been intubated for the purpose of this story.  
> Here we go. I hope you'll enjoy your reading.  
> Big hugs as well to my very supportive beta. Shadoe you're amazing!  
> Thanks to all my fellow readers, you guys are the best.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> But those who like it drop a review, please

"Damn it, Gibbs, why won't you wake up?" She asked him as she paced the hospital room, her eyes were red rimmed and tears were running down her cheeks.

_When had things gone this bad? How come he didn't realize something hinky was going on, Gibbs always knew when things were going to go bad, so how come his gut feeling turned him down?_

"Where are you, Gibbs?" she said out loud through a broken voice thickly loaded with tears.

Abby felt so sad. It was as if she was living a nightmare. Just last week she had a nightmare that had woken her in cold sweat, yelling his name to no one in the darkness of her bedroom

Gibbs was on a boat, she didn't exactly know why. She'd begged him to be careful, and he had chuckled, kissed her cheek and left her lab while shouting back to her "I'll be back, Abbs."

And back he came, but it was to Bethesda Naval Hospital. When McGee had told her what had happened, Abby's heart had stopped. No, this couldn't be, she had nearly dropped her cell phone. Gibbs couldn't be lying in ICU, no it couldn't be. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is indestructible! Her heartbeat had suddenly increased and her breathing became shallow. A wave of pure and utter fear coursed through her.

Gathering her stuff together, she called a cab. Once she'd arrived at her destination, Abby paid the driver and she entered Bethesda Naval Hospital. She rushed as fast as she could with the kind of shoes she was wearing. She hadn't bother returning home to change. It didn't matter, nothing mattered except the fact that Gibbs had been in an explosion. On the way to the hospital she had had to remind herself how to breathe.

 _Easy, Abby, it's probably nothing. Gibbs's been in an explosion so what? It's Gibbs, nothing can happen to him. So, breathe in, breathe out. There's no need to panic_ she tried to convince herself, but inside she knew something was wrong, she could feel it.

And now here, she was in ICU, pacing in his room, worried sick. She had managed an arrangement with the nurse at the desk and Doctor Gelfand. She had thought about bringing the futon that normally lay under the desk in her lab, but the chair that folded nearly flat that was standard in hospital rooms would have to do. Abby didn't want to leave him anymore, scared of losing him, scared that if she wasn't there at all times, something might actually happen, and, if God forbids, he might die, he wouldn't be alone.

_I should have stopped him. I should've told him about the nightmare. I should've done something… maybe if I had… now stop this stupid rambling, Abby you know Gibbs would have gone anyway because that's how he is._

She still couldn't believe it as she looked at the bed he was lying in. He was so still and so… un-like him at all. Fresh tears were brimming in her eyes. It all felt so surreal, Gibbs, the tough NCIS agents with whom everyone knew not to mess with, was lying in a hospital bed. His life was dependent on machinery. He was in coma.

"Oh Gibbs, don't leave me like this, please…what would I do without you? How would I keep going? You're the reason why I do what I do with so much passion. I mean, I always loved to do my job, I love science more than anything, but that passion increased when I met you. So please come back to me, my silver-haired fox.

I know you are somewhere where you like to be because otherwise you would be back to us already, but wherever you are, my silver-haired fox, I need you back here with me."

She knew he was somewhere because he had REM—rapid eye movement—so his brain was still functioning.

Abby walked toward his bed and took his hand in hers; she was taken aback by how cold it felt. Tears were again running down her cheeks and suddenly she felt a surge of anger run through her veins.

It had been more than a week now. She was working like crazy to find whoever did this to him. A week she had been coming to ICU each night, talking to him, and breaking down crying herself to sleep on chair provided, next to him.

And all this for what? Nothing!

When she had talked to the Doctor, he'd told her that he couldn't think of any reason for him not to wake up.

Abby had had an idea for a little while now that was running thru her head, but she wasn't sure if she was going to try it or not, but then, what was there to lose? They had all tried several things to wake him up and nothing had helped. The entire the team had been talking to him without any results…

Abby was still holding his hand as she took a deep breath to steel herself a bit, and in the hope to keep her emotions at bay.

 _Here goes nothing…_ she thought

"I'm sick of it, Gibbs! Do you hear me? I'm sick of it! Sick of coming here every night and seeing the tough Marine; my hero, lying like here this, as still as if you were dead. So, do me a favor. OPEN YOUR EYES, AND THAT'S AN ORDER GUNNY!!!!!" she practically yelled at him.

Abby looked at him intently for a few moments and then sighed, before she let her head hang. Her head snapped back up a few seconds later, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!!" she shouted and then added in a lower. "You have no right to leave us behind like this."

Abby felt useless and defeated.

 _It was worth a try_. She said softly to no one in particular as she knew she was alone in the room.

She needed to go get something to drink, or she would be lying in a hospital bed pretty soon too.

As she was walking toward the exits of his room she stopped dead in her track as she heard a somewhat sore voice.

"A… Abb... Abby…"

Abby didn't dare to hope at first, thinking she must have been imaging him call her name, like she had often in her dreams. But then she heard it again a little more steady.

"Abbs."

Abby turned to face his bed, eyes brimming with fresh tears. Gibbs was awoken and looking at her.

"Gibbs…" she murmured as she trotted over to him again.

As soon as she was back beside his bed, she leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, just as he had done so many times before to her. Abby couldn't hold back the tears that were now falling down her cheeks, except that this time, they were tears of joy; joy of seeing those ice blue eyes of his open once more.

"My God, Gibbs, you scared the hell out of us once again, everyone was going nuts, everyone wanted to know how you were doing, and Tony is starting to think he is you and it's scary. He's trying too hard, and he isn't quite there yet, because there will always be only one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ducky is driving Palmer nuts in autopsy because he's frustrated that he can't do anything to help you. Ziva is acting like nothing has happened to you, but I know she's scared and angry, her acting like that is just a way to shield herself from what she feels, and McGee is worried for everyone. And Director Shepard is like she always is. You know her." She said smiling through her watery eyes.

Abby reach out to caress his cheek very carefully not to hurt him with the back of her right hand and he closed his eyes.

Gibbs's lips moved slowly into a weak smile.

"I thought I'd lost you, Gibbs, and that was the most scary experience of my entire life. So, I decided to tell you something very important, you don't have to say anything, no yet anyway, but I just need to say it to you. I'm in love with you, Jethro Gibbs; I think I have been from the first day we met. Voila, I said it, and I'm glad I did. I'm not asking anything in return I just wanted you to know."

I looked at her for a moment, and then turned his head as images of Kelly and Shannon appeared in his mind.

He saw them sitting in their living room on the ground leaning again the couch. Shannon was sitting in between his legs; his arms were hanging loosely on her shoulders and Kelly was sitting in the same position in between her mother's legs.

" _Honey?"_

" _Mmmh?"_

" _I want you to promise me something…" he started._

" _And what would that be?" she asked curiously._

" _If something would happen to me and I wouldn't come back from a mission or anything…"_

" _Sweetheart…"_

" _You have to promise me that you'll find someone else and be happy. You hear me? Promise me." He said insisted._

" _I promise." She said, leaning her head back against his chest, and he bent down to kiss her._

" _You have to promise me the same thing, hot stuff. You have to promise me that you won't stay alone if life would separate us. Kelly would need a female presence in the house."_

_Jethro had to smile had the use of the pet name, but became serious almost immediately._

" _I promise." He said, kissing her again as he vowed life would never bring them apart._

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna call Dr. Gelfand, and make a call to NCIS to let the others know that you're awake." She told him on her way out.

Gibbs turned his head to follow her slender, leaving form and said.

"I'm in love with you, too, Abbs"

THE END

**_Thanks for the reading!_ **


End file.
